Knowing being friends with him
by DrkAngel20
Summary: Donna loves Eric. Eric loves Donna. Hyde loves Donna, will she ever come to realize who her true love really is? Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

_**That 70's Show **_

_**Title: Knowing being friends with him, will mean you'll always be around.**_

Hyde walked from the basement to into the kitchen to get something to drink. That's when he noticed that Donna and Eric were making out on the vista cruiser. Eric Forman was his best friend, but he always found himself a little jealous. Eric's parents loved him, of course his father never really showed his emotion, Eric always knew he was loved. Hyde's father left him and his mother years before, and recently his mother had abandoned him, and being adopted by the Forman's. And then their was Eric's girlfriend Donna Pinciotti. She was smart, and beautiful, and Hyde had feelings for her. He tired to let them go, but the more he saw her, the more love he felt for her. He didn't ever dare to tell Eric, in fear that their friendship may suffer.

Hyde opened the refrigerator, and took out a beer, and quickly retreated back to the basement before Forman and Donna could see him staring. He sat on the couch, and turned on the television. He didn't really set it to a particular channel, but watched the first channel that he turned it to. He wasn't even paying attention, and didn't even hear when his wife Samantha entered the room.

"Hi Hyde. How was your day?"

Hyde didn't even budge. He didn't even look up, or respond to Samantha's question. Samantha walked in front of the television, and waved her arms around like a mad person, and finally Hyde broke out of his trance.

"Oh, hi Sam. When did you get home?" asked Hyde.

Just a minute ago. I said hello to you, but you looked like you were in deep thought. What could possibly have you thinking that hard? asked Samantha.

"Nothing. I'm just tired. I must have been falling asleep." said Hyde.

Hyde turned his attention on the television, and Sam just gave up and walked up the stairs into the kitchen, and grabbed what she would need to make a bologna and cheese sandwich, then retreated to the living room to sit and watch television while eating. As she walked through the swinging door she saw Donna and Eric making out on the couch. They must have heard her come in because they quickly seperated to both opposite sides of the couch. They looked at Sam with a sigh of relief.

"We thought you were Red and Kitty." said Eric.

"Oh, so I guess this means Red and Kitty are not home." said Sam.

"That would be correct." said a smiling Eric.  
"Do you guys know what's wrong with Hyde? I came home from work and he looked like someone had died." asked Sam.

"Sorry, we haven't seen him all day. Something must be up." said Donna.

"Ok, sorry I interrupted your little make out session." said Sam while laughing. She left the living room and went back into the kitchen. She sat at the table eating her lunch all alone. After she was done she put her dishes in the sink, washed them, and put them away. Walking down the stairs down the basement she noticed that Hyde wasn't there. Sam wondered what could be wrong. Hyde was rarely depressed. And if he was he never showed it. Hyde didn't get back until amost 10pm, and Sam was already gone to work. Eric was sitting on the couch with Donna and Jackie, and Kelso was sitting in the armchair, while Fez sat on Hyde's usual stool. Everyone stared at Hyde as he walked through the door.

"Where were you? asked Jackie.

"None of your business." said Hyde.

"Geez, what got your penny loafers in a knot?" retorted Jackie.

"Nothing...never mind." said Hyde. He took a seat on the couch beside Jackie, and Donna. They didn't really speak, until Donna broke the silence.

"Why don't we hangout at the Hub?" said Donna. Everyone headed to the Vista Cruiser but Donna.

"Donna are you coming?" asked Eric.

"Yeah I just have to pee." said Donna. When Donna was finished and walked to the kitchen, she noticed Hyde was sitting at the table.

"Why aren't you in the car?" asked Donna.

"I was waiting for you." said Hyde.

"That was really nice of you. Thanks." said Donna. As she headed for the screen sliding door Hyde stopped her.

"Donna, I need to talk to you." said Hyde.

"Can it wait until later? The guys are waiting for us." asked Donna.

"Sure." said Hyde with a very fake smile on his face. Eric honked the horn, and Donna and Hyde headed for the Vista Cruiser.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Eric.

"Nothing." lied Hyde. The Hub was a hot spot to eat at in Point Place, but since it was late it looked as if it was deserted. They placed their order and sat in their usual spot. As soon as their food was ready, they all got up and returned to the counter. The clerk was a skinny pimpled redhead that the gang knew as Charlie. He handed the gang their food, and it was back to small talk. No one seemed to notice that Hyde wasn't saying much except for Donna. Leading Donna to realize maybe what Hyde wanted to talk about in the kitchen had to do with his mood. But Donna never said anything. After eating and talking Eric drove everybody back to his house. By now it was nearly midnight, so everyone decided to call it a night. As Donna started walking across the driveway to her house she was stopped once again by Hyde.

"Donna, I really need to talk to you." They were standing right near the basketball net, not too far from Eric's house.

"Ok." said Donna.

"Donna, ever since we were younger I've had feeling for you. And now every time I see you I have even more feelings for you."

"What?" You know I love Eric, and your married." said Hyde.

"I thought I married Sam to help me get over Jackie, but then I realized, I only dated Jackie to get over you." said Hyde. Donna was shocked. She couldn't believe this. Hyde was one of her best friends and didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she was in love with Eric.

"Hyde, that's real sweet, but I just think of you as a friend. A best friend actually. And I love Eric. He's your best friend." said Donna.

"I know, that's why I kept it to myself all these years. I didn't want to hurt him. The Foreman's' are the only ones who really care about me."

"Hyde, one day you'll find the perfect woman. But if you don't love Sam the way that she loves you than you should talk to her. Good night Hyde." said Donna.

"Night." replied Hyde disappointingly. Hyde fell asleep rather quickly despite his earlier confession. And before he knew it, Sam was just coming in from work.

"Hey sweetie. Where did you go yesterday? I wanted to say good bye before I left for work." said Sam. Hyde just rolled over looked at Sam and rolled back over again.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Sam.

"I'm just tired." lied Hyde.

"I'm your wife. You can tell me what's bothering you. I know something is wrong." said Sam.

"Getting married was a mistake." finally Hyde confessed.

Sam walked over to Hyde and hit him as hard as she could in the arm. Then she left and walked into the kitchen upstairs where she saw Red, Kitty, and Eric all enjoying breakfast.

"I don't know what's gotten into Hyde, but someone better talk to him. I'm so pissed at him right now." said a steaming Sam.

"What's wrong with Steven?" asked a worried Kitty Foreman.

"I don't know. Yesterday at the Hub he barely said a word." replied Eric.

"I hope he's not sick." said Kitty.

"I'm sure he's fine." said Red. After a few minutes later Hyde came up the stairs and sat down at the table. Everyone just stared at him, and it didn't take long for him to notice.

_**A/N: What is going to happen next? I don't know because I haven't written it yet. I hope you like it so far. Please read and review. I love feedback.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I hope he's not sick." said Kitty.

"I'm sure he's fine." said Red.

After a few minutes later Hyde came up the stairs and sat down at the table. Everyone just stared at him, and it didn't take long for him to notice.

"What's wrong with everyone?" asked a curious Hyde.

"We were about to ask you the very same thing." said Red.

Sam seemed angry, and told us we needed to talk to some sense into you." said Eric.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Hyde as he shoved eggs into his mouth.

"But maybe you'll feel..." started Kitty.

"Look Kitty, he doesn't want to talk about it, and we shouldn't make him." said Red.

After breakfast Hyde headed down to the Photo Hut, when Eric suddenly stopped.

"Are you sure your ok?" asked Eric.

"Yes, I'm just depressed because the girl of my dreams turned me down." said Hyde.

Hyde turned his back toward Eric, and headed off to work.

A few hours later Donna came over to spend some time with Eric. They were sitting in the basement, but Eric couldn't keep what Hyde had said to him a secret.

"Hey Donna. Guess what?" asked Eric.

"What?" asked Donna.

"Hyde told me what was wrong with him. He said that some girl turned him down. He also said that this girl was the girl of his dreams." said Eric.

"Did he say who the girl was?" asked Donna.

"No, but whoever she is must be something special. Hyde never was sad over a girl before ever." said Eric.

Donna gave Eric a kiss on the lips. As they pulled away, Eric looked confused.

"What was that for?" asked Eric.

"Can't a girlfriend kiss her boyfriend?" asked Donna.

Eric leaned onto Donna now lying on the couch making out, until they heard the basement door open. They thought that it might have been Red or Kitty, but it turned out to be just Fez.

"Are you guys going to do it?" asked a hopeful Fez.

Donna just smiled trying not to laugh.

Hyde walked into the Photo Hut to find Leo already stoned. Hyde sat down and joined Leo.

"Hey Leo. Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure man." said a very stoned Leo.

"There is this girl that I am totally in love with. But she's with someone else. She really loves this guy. I told her how I felt and she turned me down. All I do is think about her, and I don't know what to do about it." said Hyde.

"Wow, man. It sounds like you have a real problem." said Leo.

"Yeah, I know. So, what do I do?" said Hyde.

"I don't know man, I just figured out that you have a real problem." said Leo.

The rest of the work day was really slow, he kept thinking about Donna. Knowing that he had told her how he felt he was scared now that she might act differently around him, or worse, tell Eric. When he entered the Foreman home, he entered cautiously, not knowing if Donna or Eric were still there, or if Eric found out about his feelings for Donna. It's not like he was scared of Eric, he was so skinny, and weak, but scared that he might lose the best friend he had ever had. As he walked down the stairs to the basement, he could hear the television on, and knew that the gang must be down there too, but as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he noticed that it was just Donna sitting on the couch.

"Um...Hi." said Hyde.

"Hi Hyde." said Donna with her arms crossed.

"Where's Eric?"

"He went to his room for something. He should be back real soon." said Donna.

"Oh." said Hyde as he took a seat on his favorite stool next to the couch. It remained quiet for a few more minutes until Donna finally spoke up.

"Where the hell do you get off telling Eric about your feelings for me.?" yelled Donna.

"I didn't tell him it was you."

"But still, you and I know who it is, and when Eric told me the story, I had to pretend that I didn't know anything about it. Why after all these years is when you decide tell me how you feel? You know that I am with Eric. I love Eric." yelled Donna.

"I know. I'm sorry. I should have told you these feelings before. But I guess I was just scared. Scared about what you would do. We were friends, and I didn't want to lose that, but now I just can't hide these feelings anymore. And Eric. He's my best friend. I don't want to hurt him. He's like a brother to me." said Hyde as he got up from the stool, and sat on the couch next to Donna. Hyde looked at Donna, as Donna looked back at him.

"I love you Donna." said Hyde.

Donna and Hyde's faces started moving closer until they heard a creak from the basement stairs that startled them.

"Sorry, it took so long Donna. I couldn't find it...Oh, hey Hyde. When did you get here?"

"Just a minute ago, and what couldn't you find?" asked Hyde.

"My Led Zeplin record. Donna wanted to borrow it." said Eric as he handed the record to Donna.

"Thanks for letting me borrow the record, but I have to go home. My mom wants me home for dinner. It's spaghetti and meatballs night." said Donna with a fake smile on her face. Hyde could tell the real reason why Donna wanted to leave.

Eric just looked at Hyde. What Hyde didn't know was that Eric accidentally walked in when the two of them were talking and heard everything that Hyde and Donna said.

Hyde didn't know it at first, but after awhile of awkward silence, he noticed that he must have found out.

"Look Eric I just want to say..." said Hyde before Eric interrupted him.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Donna, but I can't believe you would do this to me. Hyde your my best friend. Out of everyone I would think that Kelso would be that shallow, but you."

"How did you find out?" said Hyde.

"I heard the two of you talking, and pretended that I had just walked in...and you know what? It really doesn't matter how I found out, it's about how my best friend could betray me like that. Get the hell out of my house." yelled Eric.

Hyde got up off the couch and walked out the door. Eric couldn't believe what had just happened. His best friend had stabbed him in the back, and Donna, knew this whole time about Hyde's feelings, and didn't tell him. He didn't know who he was more mad at, Hyde or Donna? Eric walked out the door, and decided that he would go for a walk. He didn't know where to go, just went where ever his feet would take him. He walked all the way to the hub, and saw Kelso, and Jackie sitting at a table eating, and decided to go in. He pulled out a chair, and sat across from them not saying a word.

"Eric, is there something wrong?" said Jackie.

"You know what I just found out?" said Eric really mad.

"No. What?" said Kelso.

"I just found out that my girlfriend, and my best friend were hiding something from me." said Eric.

"Look Eric, I never touched Donna. I swear." said Kelso.

"What Kelso?┘┘No. I mean Hyde." said Eric.

"Hyde's in love with Donna. And I think she might be in love with him." said Eric as he put his head down on the table.

"Oh my gosh Eric. What are you going to do." said Jackie. Eric lifted his head up, and Kelso and Jackie could see the tears in his eyes.

"I don't know. I'm going to have to talk to Donna." said Eric.

Eric didn't even wait to hear if Jackie or Kelso had anything to say, he walked out of the Hub and headed to Donna's house. He rang the door bell, but there was no answer.

He decided to walk back to his house, and straight to the basement. There he saw Donna and Hyde sitting on the couch making out. Eric grabbed Hyde and pulled him off of Donna. Eric didn't know where all this strength was coming from, but at the moment he didn't care.  
"Eric please don't..." said Donna as she started to cry. But Eric just ignored her, and continued to shove Hyde.

"Get the hell out Hyde. I never want to see you again. Our friendship is over." yelled Eric. Hyde left and Donna turned to Eric not knowing what to say to him. Finally he spoke first. He didn't yell at her like he thought he would.

"Donna. What's going on? Do you love Hyde?" asked Eric. She closed her eyes real tight for a minute then opened them again. She knew she had to tell him the truth.

"I don't want to hurt you Eric. I do love you. But I love Hyde too." said Donna as years started rolling down her cheek. They walked over to the couch and sat down facing each other.

"Donna you have to choose." said Eric. She was afraid that Eric was going to say that.

"Please don't do this now. I am so confused." said Donna still crying.

"I love you Donna, and if you want to be with Hyde I think I deserve to know now. I don't want to wait knowing that you could pick him.

"Eric you are my best friend, and I hope that never changes. I love you so much. But I choose Hyde. Please don't hate me Eric."

"I could never hate you." said Eric. And with that Donna ran out to find Hyde leaving Eric all alone in the basement. He waited until Donna was out of sight, then he started to cry. He loved Donna, but if she loved someone else, he couldn't live with himself knowing that. He knew that he would never love anyone as much as he loved Donna. Eric suddenly felt a soft jolt and he opened his eyes to find Donna to the right of him sleeping naked beside him. "That's it. It was all a dream." He covered Donna a little more with the blanket and held her close. Then he whispered "I love you" softly and closed his eyes, and drifted off back to sleep.

**THE END.**  
**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. This was planned to be a short story. I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it, please read and review... :) Don't hold back...lol.**


End file.
